Et un calendrier de l'avent, un !
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de drabbles écrit en attendant Noyel. Si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, par ici !
1. Oranges

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Pour la petite histoire, la semaine dernière, je me suis dit "Tiens, il faudrait, que je m'achète un calendrier de l'avent" puis je ne sais pas trop comment, j'en suis venue à la conclusion je l'allais écrire des drabbles sur Magi. U_U

...Vous vous en foutez, c'est ça ? (Comme c'est compréhensible. -_- Cette auteure est un boulet, faites gaffe). Ah nan, alors toi chut ! è_é

Bref ! Je posterais donc un drabble par jour, en espérant pouvoir tenir jusqu'à Noyel. ^_^

(PS : Ne prenait absolument pas ça au sérieux, OK ? C'est juste un ramassis de trucs random).

* * *

Kassim regarda tristement sa petite sœur. Celle-ci n'était pourtant pas triste, vu qu'elle jouait joyeusement avec Ali-Baba. Mais cela faisait un mois maintenant que leur père avait disparu, et seul Kassim savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

"Les enfants, venaient par ici s'il vous plaît !

La mère d'Ali-Baba se tenait, tout sourire, devant la porte de leur – très – humble demeure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda innocemment Mariam en s'approchant.

-Venez avec moi.

Une fois tous installés à l'intérieur, la jeune mère reprit la parole.

-Alors voilà. Comme votre père n'est toujours pas rentré, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez venir habiter avec nous, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment ?!

Ali-Baba et Mariam en sautèrent de joie, tandis que Kassim était trop étonné pour répondre.

-Bon, et bien c'est décidé alors. J'ai ramené des oranges, dégustons les tous ensemble pour fêter l'agrandissement de la famille !"

Sa sœur et le blond était déjà en train d'éplucher les fruits colorés quand Kassim reprit ses esprits. Oh, après tout pourquoi pas ? Tant que Mariam était heureuse, cela lui allait.


	2. Bougies

"Ali-Baba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Mais…Mais…

-Aaaaah, arrête ça immédiatement ! Tu vas tous nous cramer !

Les flammes commençaient malheureusement à se répandre, léchant le bas de la nappe de leurs langues brûlantes.

C'est uniquement grâce à la magie de l'eau de Yamuraiha si le palais ne finit pas en cendres.

-Ali-Baba ! Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas tenter d'allumer de bougies à l'aide de ton djinn !" Hurla Sharrkan après le jeune blond.


	3. Bûche

"Aladdin, on t'avait demandé d'acheter une bûche.

-Mais s'en est une ! Déclara l'enfant en tendant la bûche.

-Non. Ce que tu as ramené à beau être une bûche, ce n'est pas la sorte de bûche dont l'on a besoin.

Alors là, Aladdin était perdu. Une bûche restait une bûche, où était le problème ?

-Aladdin, fit Ali-Baba en soupirant, est-ce que les humains mangent de bois ?

-Evidemment que non.

Le jeune blond avait-il finit par devenir fou pour demander ce genre de chose ?

-Est-ce que les Magis mangent du bois ?

-Euh non.

-Alors, selon toi, que va-t-on pouvoir manger pour le dessert si tu nous ramènes un bûche en bois ?


	4. Bonhomme de neige

-Hakuei, Hakuei, regarde !

Une petite Kougyoku, vraiment adorable dans ses habits d'hiver, lança un regard plein d'espoir vers sa demi-sœur, sa petite main gantée fièrement posée sur un bonhomme de neige tout juste achevé.

-Oh, il est vraiment beau ! fit la première princesse en bonne grande sœur.

-Le mien est encore plus beau ! lança jalousement un petit Judal.

-Mais oui Judal, le tien aussi est beau.

Le jeune Hakuryuu regardait tristement les jolis bonhommes qu'avaient faits les autres, debout devant son tas de flocons informe.

Il releva la tête en entendant les cris de sa demi-sœur, dont le bonhomme de neige venait d'être détruit à grands coups de pieds par Judal, qui se fit d'ailleurs copieusement engueuler par Hakuei pour ça.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le reconstruire ? demanda timidement Hakuryuu en s'approchant de Kougyoku.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire enfantin en acceptant son offre.


	5. Lutin

Une armée de petits êtres habillés en rouge et vert couraient à travers la grande usine afin d'arriver à boucler leur travail pour le grand soir.

Les Huit Maîtres d'Œuvres supervisaient nerveusement les opérations. Enfin, nerveusement…ça dépendait lesquels. C'était surtout Ja'far qui stressait. Tous les ans, c'était la même galère une semaine avant Noël : on se rendait compte que l'on n'avait pas prévu assez de jouets, ou alors pas les bons, il fallait aussi emballer les cadeaux et mettre les étiquettes, les ranger en fonction de l'endroit où ils allaient être livrés…

Et puis après préparer la fête pour le personnel pendant que Sinbad iraient livrer le travail d'une année en seulement 24 heures.


	6. Traîneau

C'était un large traîneau sculpté, le sapin sombre, très vieux, avait pris cet air si malicieux des vieilles gens. De nombreuses personnes s'escrimaient à le remplir de cadeaux avant le début de la tournée.

Cette année encore, ce n'était pas le Père Noël qui allait parcourir le monde, mais son petit-fils, Sinbad. Tout ça parce que le vieux gâteux préférait passer la soirée à boire avec la Mère Noël. Tsss, pas sérieux tout ça.

En attendant, les employés finissaient de remplir le traîneau et commençaient à installer les rennes, qui ne se laissaient pas vraiment faire. Ouais, parce que cette histoire de tournée, ce n'était que des heures sup' pour eux.

L'objet de légende finit par être prêt, grand fouillis de paquets de toutes sortes, allant des habits aux poupées diverses et variées, en passant par les livres et le papier toilette.

"Uh, dada ! fit joyeusement Sinbad en s'installant.

-On est des rennes, connard !

C'est donc sur ces joyeuses paroles qu'il s'envola, petit morceau de bois au milieu du ciel sombre et étoilé, accompagné du bruissement de la neige sous ses larges patins.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D

Je ne vais pas vous mordre vous savez. U_U


	7. Rennes

"Mes amis, nos conditions de travail sont exécrables ! Ce soir encore, nous allons être obligés de faire ces horribles heures supplémentaires, tout ça pour des gamins qui ne le méritent même pas ! Nous travaillerons de nouveau dans le froid, comme tous les ans, car nos supérieurs sont trop radins pour nous payer des couvertures chauffantes ! Nous sommes des rennes volants, pas des esclaves ! Révoltons-nous !

-Kassim…Ferme-là s'il te plaît, soupira Ali-Baba, attelé à côté de son ami.

Celui-ci exagérait encore. Leurs vies en tant que rennes du Père Noël n'étaient pas si mal que ça. Ils étaient logés, nourris, et même protégés des gens de WWF qui voulaient les sauver.

* * *

*s'excuse auprès des gens de WWF, me tuez pas s'il vous plaît. é_è*


	8. Cadeau

"…Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

La huitième princesse de Kô était stupéfaite, pendant que Sinbad rigolait discrètement en arrière-plan. La jeune fille venait de recevoir un cadeau d'Ali-Baba lors d'une fête traditionnelle de Sindria, et elle n'en comprenait pas la signification.

-Il l'a fait ! Oh le con, il l'a fait !

Sharrkan n'était quand à lui pas aussi discret que Sinbad, et se bidonnait allègrement.

-Ne me dis quand même pas que c'est toi qui a conseillé à Ali-Baba de lui offrir ça ?! Lâcha Yamuraiha d'un ton choqué.

-Ouais, mais je pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraimepfuuuu… Continua de rigoler le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il se prit une grande baffe de la part de la sorcière de l'eau, et finit par aller se battre contre elle, laissant les autres en plan.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hakuryuu d'un ton innocent pendant que Morgiana rougissait furieusement.

-Pfff, tu es vraiment un pervers Ali-Baba-kun, dit Aladdin avec son grand sourire.

Ledit Ali-Baba ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi son cadeau suscitait de telles réactions ? Il pensait avoir bien fait en suivant les conseils de son maître pourtant.

-Viens par ici, le traîna Ja'far, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.

Kougyoku regarda le blond partir, une mine perplexe plaquée sur le visage. Il était vrai que son cadeau était bizarre, mais pourquoi autant d'agitation pour un simple seau ?

* * *

Désolé, faut avoir lu Homestuck pour comprendre la référence. Mais...Il fallait que je le fasse. /SBARF

Sinon, disons simplement que les seaux peuvent avoir une connotation sexuelle très forte. U_U


	9. Bonnet

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de porter ça ?!

Sharrkan en aurait pleuré de dépit si cela n'aurait pas fait encore plus plaisir à Ja'far.

-Parce que tu as perdu le pari.

-Tu parles ! J'aurai gagné si tu n'avais pas honteusement triché !

-Sharrkan…Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que moi.

-C'est ça, te fous pas de moi ! Je reste persuadé que tu as mis des somnifères dans mon verre !

-Et bien, somnifères ou pas, tu as perdu. Donc tu garderas ce bonnet toute la journée.

Le jeune homme à la peau basanée se renfrogna encore plus. Il avait préparé ce bonnet pour Ja'far, et voilà que c'était lui qui se retrouvait à le porter !

-En tout cas, sache que je trouve que cet immonde sapin te va très bien, enfonça encore une fois le bras droit de Sinbad.


	10. Gros pull en laine

Ce pull est vraiment moche, dit platement Ja'far en tirant sur l'immonde bout de laine rouge et verte qui lui couvrait le dos.

-Bah pourquoi tu le portes alors ? demanda Sinbad, une mine vexée déformant son visage.

-Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a offert, abruti.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ponctua sa réponse d'un baiser sur le bout des lèvres de Sinbad, qui se mit à sourire comme un enfant.


	11. Avion en papier

Hakuryuu leva la tête de ses notes quand un projectile vint percuter l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'agissait d'un petit avion en papier tout simple, visiblement fait avec une page arrachée d'un cahier. En se retournant, le jeune homme put voir Judal, quelques rangs derrière lui, faire un petit signe de la main à son attention, agrémenté d'un grand sourire de son cru.

Hakuryuu retourna à ses notes dans un haussement de sourcil mais regarda avant ce que le natté avait écrit sur l'avion.

"Je t'aime~"

Le jeune borgne piqua un fard au-dessus de sa feuille en froissant celle qu'il avait dans les mains. Judal ne changera donc jamais ?


	12. Luge

"Yahaaaa !

Aladdin dévala la pente à pleine vitesse, un Ali-Baba terrorisé accroché à son dos. Le jeune Magi jeta un regard de défi à Morgiana, qui était sur une autre luge filant à leurs côtés sur la neige fraîche, et se pencha pour accélérer. La Fanalis fit pareille, et les dépassa. Aladdin, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, lança un sort destiné à encore augmenter sa vitesse. Sort qui réussit juste à déclencher une avalanche de neige, les obligeant à slalomer sous les cris horrifiés d'Ali-Baba.

Une congère les obligea à stopper leur course, les envoyant tous valdinguer çà et là dans le champ de neige qui servait d'arrivé.

-Allez, on y retourne ! babilla Aladdin une fois remit debout.

-Hors de question ! contra un Ali-Baba gelé que personne n'écouta.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	13. Conte

"Spartos, raconte-moi une histoire !

Les yeux de Pisti étaient pleins d'étoiles en demandant cela.

Le guerrier soupira théâtralement avant laisser la jeune fille s'installer à côté de lui.

-Franchement, tu as quel âge pour demander ce genre de chose ?

-L'âge ne compte pas. Puis je ne te le demanderai pas si tu ne racontais pas bien."

Le gunderbend d'Erza soupira encore, toujours autant amusé, avant de se mettre à conter une des histoires qui plaisait tant à son amie. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle qui arrivait à le faire parler ainsi.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	14. Garderie

"Masrur, lâche ça ! Sharrkan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, nom de Dieu ?! Ali-Baba, reviens ici !

Ja'far n'en pouvait juste plus. Trois jours, trois p******* de jours qu'il s'occupait d'une tripotée de gamins. Pourquoi Sinbad ne l'aidait pas un peu, d'abord ?!

L'ex-assasin se rappela quand il vit un mini-Sinbad courir nu comme un vers, coursé par la huitième princesse de Kô, redevenue une enfant elle aussi.

OK, c'était officiel, l'ex-assassin allait tuer Yamuraiha d'avoir foiré ainsi son expérience magique. Mais seulement après qu'elle ait rendue aux gens du palais leur apparence initiale.

-Za'far, zoue avec moiiiiiiii.

-Pisti, non. J'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

-Maiiiiiiiis…

Les grands yeux pleins de larmes de la petite blonde eurent raison de Ja'far.

-Bon. Tu m'aides à retrouver Hakuryuu et je jouerais avec toi, d'accord ?

-Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Casche-casche ! hurla la fillette, requinquée, avant de partir en courant.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	15. Neige

"Bouffe ça, sale sorcière !

La boule de neige arriva pile dans le visage de Yamu, qui répliqua immédiatement en plongeant la tête de Sharrkan dans la poudreuse.

Ce fut Masrur qui les sépara, avant de les lâcher pour poursuivre une Pisti morte de rire d'avoir enfin réussi à toucher le Fanalis.

_Mais quel bande de gamins_, pensa Ja'far avec un sourire indulgent, sans voir son roi qui s'approchait derrière lui sur la pointe des pieds, une poignée de neige dans la main et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	16. Ski

"Kyaaaaaaaah !

-Mais freine ! Freine !

-J'y arrive paaaas, hurla de toutes ses forces Kougyoku en continuant de filer comme une flèche sur ses skis.

Judal, insouciant et loin devant, eut soudain la mauvaise idée de faire une queue de poisson à la jeune fille, qui lui rentra évidemment dedans. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber tout de suite, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la taille du natté en continuant de crier.

Ils firent au moins cent mètres ainsi, elle bien cramponnée et lui bataillant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se vautrer sur la piste.

Ce fut finalement un virage qui eut raison d'eux et qui les envoya faire coucou à la poudreuse.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda un Hakuryuu inquiet lorsqu'il finit par arriver dans un dérapage élégant.

-Tu vois bien que non ! Cracha Judal, la bouche pleine de neige.

-Ça va, ça va, se releva douloureusement Kougyoku.

La jeune fille était sur le point de se faire copieusement insulter par un Judal enneigé quand un autre skieur passa et les ensevelit sous une nouvelle couche de poudreuse.

Hakuryuu ne savait pas trop s'il devait en vouloir à Ja'far d'avoir fait ça ou s'il devait le remercier d'avoir détourné l'attention de Judal de sa demi-sœur.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	17. Père Noyel

"SINBAD, hurla, outragé, Ja'far, JE T'INTERDIS, TU M'ENTENDS, JE T'INTERDIS DE TE FAIRE PASSER POUR LE PÈRE NOËL DANS L'UNIQUE BUT DE DRAGUER LES MÈRES DE GAMINS ATTENDANT DES CADEAUX !

-Maiiis…gémit le roi, un manteau rouge déjà enfilé et ses techniques de drague prêtent à l'emploi.

-PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE !"

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	18. Patins à glace

Ce fut d'une façon très élégante que Kougyoku se vautra par terre.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Morgiane lui demanda avec son habituel air blasé.

-Non merci, ça ira, répondit la jeune fille avec un air hautain.

Air qu'elle abandonna bien vite, c'est-à-dire après avoir lamentablement échoué plusieurs fois à se relever.

En se retenant de soupirer, Morgiane la remit sur pied et lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de retomber.

-Me…Merci, marmonna Kougyoku.

Le sol semblait toujours vouloir fausser compagnie à la lame de ses patins par contre. Elle tenta de faire quelques petits pas hésitants, complètement crispée.

-Fait comme moi, lui dit soudain Morgiane en lui tirant le bras.

La jeune fille s'élança sur la glace et Kougyoku dut la suivre. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour comprendre comment il fallait faire mais elle finit par y arriver.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en vanter que Judal arrivait déjà pour la faire rechuter.

* * *

Inutile de vous décrire comment ce cher Judal s'est fait pourrir par Morgiane après ça. U_U

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	19. Macarons

"Judal, arrête ça !

-Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que je veux !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se colla encore plus contre Sinbad et tenta d'attraper ce que celui-ci tenait dans les mains.

-Tu en auras quand j'aurai finis, comme tout le monde ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Mais j'en veux tout de suite !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ja'far en entendant ces cris.

Son regard se durcit en apercevant Judal. Qu'est-ce que ce sale gosse faisait encore ici ?

-Ja'far, s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Le supplia Sinbad.

Judal stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire en apercevant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la pièce soit remplie d'ondes meurtrières émanant des deux partis, et le tout sans qu'une seule parole soit prononcée s'il vous plaît.

Sinbad soupira. Ces deux-là était vraiment impossible.

-Bon, on se calme ! Clama-t-il en leur fourrant de force un macaron dans la bouche.

La tension disparut comme par magie, la surprise l'ayant virée à grand coup de pied. Tous les deux le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et Sinbad sourit devant ce spectacle.

-Je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez, d'accord ?

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	20. Chaussettes

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? Demanda Ali-Baba.

-Chuuut ! Fait comme nous, c'est tout !

Ja'far soupira. Sinbad et ses lubies…

Le roi avait instauré la stupide tradition d'accrocher une chaussette sur tout support ayant une poignée une semaine avant la fête pour la nouvelle année. Oui, on fait beaucoup la fête à Sindria.

Le truc des chaussettes était une habitude de quand il était petit, avait affirmé Sinbad. En attendant, celle-ci envahissaient le pays le temps d'une soirée.

De toute façon, tant que le Héros des Sept Mers n'instaurait pas une journée nudisme, la plupart des généraux laisseraient couler.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D

PS : Merci Alessa Wells. Sache que j'y pense. UwU


	21. Calendrier de l'avent

"Judal ! Mes chocolats !

Le Magi noir s'enfuit à toutes jambes, le calendrier de l'avent de la huitième princesse de Kô solidement coincé sous le bras.

En voyant cela, Kougyoku passa du côté obscur de la colère : ces chocolats étaient à elle, rien qu'à elle, et ce n'était pas ce tapin de Judal qui allait les lui voler !

-Vinea ! Hurla la jeune fille en revêtant son armure de Djinn.

Deux heures, quatre murs détruits et le personnel du palais irrémédiablement traumatisé plus tard, Hakuei finissait de passer le savon du siècle à sa demi-sœur, honteuse, et au Magi, dont le seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu finir les chocolats.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	22. Sapin

L'étoile menait une lutte sans merci pour ne pas se laisser accrocher. Dans une tentative de fuite désespérée, elle glissa des doigts de Sharrkan, qui la tenait pourtant fermement.

Le jeune homme jura. Saleté. Cette étoile était tout ce qui manquait au magnifique sapin qu'il s'escrimait à finir avant le retour de Masrur.

Il se repencha sur la pointe des pieds puis remarqua que s'il montait sur une chaise, il y arriverait surement mieux.

"Et ben voilà ! Dit-il fièrement quand il eut enfin fini d'accrocher le petit morceau de plastique brillant.  
-Je suis rentré.

Pas grand monde pouvait se douter de la fatigue que ressentait Masrur lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui tant son masque d'impassibilité restait figé.

-Bienvenue. Répondit Sharrkan avec un grand sourire, toujours debout sur sa chaise.

Le grand roux leva un sourcil vaguement interrogateur à la vue du sapin richement décoré qui trônait maintenant dans le salon de leur appartement.

-Et oui, c'est moi qui ai tout fait ! Lança Sharrkan avec fierté, un pied sur le dossier de la chaise dans une pose conquérante.

Il suffit d'un tout petit faux mouvement pour que celle-ci se mette à dangereusement vaciller, faisant tanguer Sharrkan pour finalement le faire tomber dans les bras de Masrur, qui le réceptionna sans peine.

-Va te préparer au lieu de faire le guignol, lui dit le grand roux en lui embrassant tendrement le front, Sinbad et les autres nous attendent.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	23. Fête

Une large table débordant de mets trônait fièrement dans la salle des fêtes du palais de Sindria.

Ce qui se déroulait maintenant était d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir des grands pays de ce monde. Les plus hauts représentants de l'empire Kô étaient présents, ainsi que ceux de Balbad et de Syrie. Tous étaient là afin de défendre becs et ongles les intérêts de leurs pays respectifs dans de grands traités diplomatiques.

Ce fut Sinbad qui, en bon hôte, les accueillit pour le dîner.

Quelques heures plus tard :

"...

Ja'far était pour le moins...blasé. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène tellement de fois que cela ne lui faisait maintenant ni chaud ni froid.

Toutes les autres personnes étaient plus surprises. Enfin, les personnes encore debout.

-Sin, franchement, tu abuses, dit platement son conseiller.

Sauf que son roi était beaucoup trop occupé à gueuler des chansons paillardes avec Ren Kouhen, tous les deux encore plus beurrés que des galettes bretonnes, pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Ja'far soupira. Encore quand son roi était invité il savait se tenir, autant quand c'était lui qui invitait il n'hésitait pas à s'enivrer avec ses convives.

* * *

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort ? Une review ! :D


	24. HO HO HO

"Bon.

-Bon.

-JOYEUX NOËËËËËËËËL !

-…Pisti, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait dire ça.

-Baaah si. Parce que sinon vous auriez blablaté pendant des heures pour rien.

Sinbad et Ja'far se regardèrent, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Tous les deux savaient que la jeune fille avait tout à fait raison.

-Allez, encore une fois, mais tous ensembles par contre, dit la jeune blonde avec un grand sourire en regardant les autres Généraux rassemblés sur le mur surplombant la capitale de Sindria.

Ce soir était un grand soir. La paix régnait, la fin de l'année était proche, les gens étaient heureux, et cette fête promettait d'être grandiose.

-JOYEUX NOËËËËËËËËL ! Crièrent-ils donc d'une seule voix.

Une foule entière leur répondit avec enthousiasme. Les réjouissances pouvaient commencer.

* * *

Joyeux Noyel à vous tous, chers lecteurs, merci d'avoir suivi et passez tous de bonnes fêtes, si vous avez été sages sachez que Sinbad viendra vous apporter pleins de cadeaux. ^^

PS : Sachez que "Garderie" sous forme d'OS (ou de two-shot, c'est pas encore sûr) est en cours d'écriture et que je ferais un autre calendrier l'année prochaine sur la S2. :D


End file.
